Friction
by Anne Cay
Summary: Harvey's niece comes to town and promptly finds herself in trouble with the law. This story takes place after the last episode of Season 5.


Nash Bridges - Friction  
  
(All characters do not belong to me, with the exception of Lynette whom is my creation, and is no relation to the character of the same name that appeared on the series.)

Nash was driving down the street with Joe and they were embroiled in a minor disagreement. "You cant' tell me that you don't support the idea of..." Nash started before Joe cut him off yelling, "Nash, look out!"   
A young woman had walked into the street oblivious to Nash's car. Nash slammed on the brakes, and as he came to stop the woman made contact with the front of the car, causing her to stagger backwards. Nash and Joe rushed out of the car, to where the woman was standing, catching her breath. "I'm sorry I didn't..." Nash said, "Miss are you alright?"   
She did not answer him. "I really didn't see you," Nash said.   
"Are you hurt?" Joe said.   
Since she seemed unable to speak, Nash said, "Maybe we should get somebody to look at you." He took her arm, but she pulled it away.   
"Are you trying to kill me?" she calmly said.   
"I didn't see you until the last minute," Nash said.   
"Well, perhaps you had better watch where you're going in the future," she snapped.   
"Pardon me for saying so, sister, but you were the one who walked out into the street, without looking for traffic," Nash said.   
"Oh, so it's my fault?" she said, "I suppose you're one of those guys who thinks everything is someone else's fault. You could never imagine that you could do something wrong."   
"I am sorry," Nash said.   
"What good would an apology do me if you had run me down?" she yelled.   
"Thankfully, that didn't happen," Joe offered.   
"Sweetheart, if you like, I will happily give you a ride to wherever it is you were going," Nash said.   
"Oh no, I'm not going to let you get me into your car," she said, "I would probably end up somewhere where both of you would try to have your way with me!"   
"That's not true I just..." Nash was cut off again. "And another thing," she continued, "I am not your 'sister' or your 'sweetheart'. Is this how you pick up women? You almost run them down with your car and then you pretend to act all innocent and charming, hoping I will fall for it? Who do you think you are?"   
"I think you need to calm down," Nash said, taking her arm again. She hit him with her purse as she yelled, "Get your hands off me!"  
"Lynette?" A voice spoke from the sidewalk. Nash and Joe turned to see Harvey.  
"Harvey!" she cried. She broke away from Nash and shoving Joe aside, she rushed over to him. "Harvey thank goodness you're here!"  
"What's going on?" Harvey said.  
"These two are harassing me!" Lynette said, "They almost killed me with their car and now they're trying to get me to go with them, especially him!" She pointed at Nash.  
"There's been a big misunderstanding here," Nash said, "I wasn't trying to hurt you."  
"He's lying," Lynette said, "He tried to pull me into his car and...."  
"He was only trying to help you out," Joe said.  
"I'll just bet he was," Lynette said, "Harvey you're a police inspector, can't you do something. This jerk, thinks he's really something in his big fancy car."  
"Lynette," Harvey said, "Calm down. This 'jerk' as you called him, happens to be my boss."  
Lynette stared at Harvey and then she slowly turned around to face Nash. "You...you're Nash Bridges?" she said.  
"I am," Nash said, "And who might you be?"  
"This is Lynette," Harvey said. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "I'd like you to meet my niece."  
"She's the one you said was coming for a visit," Joe said.  
"That's right," Harvey said, "And she's not usually that shade of red."  
"Captain Bridges, I'm sorry," Lynette said, "I didn't realize...I shouldn't have said, what I did. I was out of line."  
"Yes, you were," Nash said.  
"I think you upset him," Joe said.  
"Yes, you did," Nash said.  
"I think what it is, is that you spoke badly of the car," Joe said.  
"That thing?" she said, "It really is a terrible color."  
"Here it comes," Joe said.  
"That 'thing' happens to be the best car anyone could own," Nash said, "And as for the color that is what makes it unique. As for you, and excuse me Harvey, but miss you need to learn some manners. You also need to start watching where you are going, before someone does actually run you down with their car."  
"Be afraid," Joe said, "The next thing you know he'll have you arrested."  
"Thanks, that's an excellent idea," Nash said, "You have the right to remain silent."  
Lynette was looking at him in horror, unaware that they were only joking. "You can't do this to me," she pleaded, "You can't just arrest me for nothing."  
"You could charge her with jaywalking," Joe said.  
"Another good idea," Nash said.  
"Harvey can't you do something?" Lynette said, ""Are you just going to stand by and let them do this?"  
"Like, I said, Nash is my superior," Harvey said, "It's his call."  
"But..." Lynette started, until she noticed the smirk on Nash's face.  
"I'm just kidding," Nash said.  
Lynette looked at Harvey. "You rat," she said, "You let me go on and on and you knew he wasn't serious."  
"That's why it was so much fun," Harvey said.  
  
Later that week, Joe entered the S.I.U. looking a little troubled. He came and stood by Nash's desk. Nash was busy with papers and when Joe didn't say anything, Nash said, "Is something on your mind."  
"We have a little bit of a situation," Joe said.  
"I'm listening," Nash said.  
"I made an arrest today," Joe said.  
"Well, that part of your job," Nash said.  
"I think you need to know about this one," Joe said.  
"Why's that?" Nash said.  
Joe reached back and brought his prisoner forward. Nash sighed when he saw it was Lynette.  
  
"What did she do?" Nash said, as he and Joe sat with Lynette in interrogation.  
"Robbery," Joe said, "She stole the amount of money that the bookstore had in their cash register. She threatened them with this." Joe produced a gun.  
"You held up the clerk?" Nash said. Leaning across the table, he looked at Lynette and said, "We have a very big problem here."  
"I didn't do it," Lynette said.  
"Lynette, we have witnesses," Joe said, "Lying isn't going to help you."  
"Please don't tell Harvey," Lynette said.  
"Don't tell Harvey," Nash laughed, "That is going to be a little difficult. How do you expect me to keep from him the fact that he's been charged with armed robbery?"  
"But, I didn't..." Lynette started.  
"Right, you didn't do it," Nash said, "You're pleading not guilty?"  
Lynette refused to say anymore. "Joe see what you can do," Nash said, "But make sure she doesn't steal your wallet."  
  
"Lynette?" Harvey said, when he saw her.  
Lynette looked up sharply when she heard her name. She saw Harvey and she saw the look of disbelief on his face. She closed her eyes, "Oh, no."  
"Armed robbery?" Harvey said, "There has to be some mistake."  
"There are witnesses who can place her at the scene," Joe said, "And this gun is registered to her."  
  
"Funny thing is, she maintains she's innocent," Nash said.  
Walking over to Lynette, Harvey said, "Then she is innocent." He put a protective hand on her shoulder. "If she says she didn't do it, then I believe her."  
"She had the money on her when I made the arrest," Joe said.  
"Lynette?" Harvey said. He sat down beside her. "Lynette, where did you get the money?" She didn't answer. Sighing, he said, "Did you steal it?" She was still silent. "Answer me, Lynette," he demanded.  
Unable to hold a few tears back, she nodded, "I took it."  
Harvey leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. "Why? Why would you do such a thing? If you needed money all you had to do was come to me and ask. Do you realize what you've done? You've committed a crime. A punishable crime."  
"I'm sorry," Lynette said.  
"It's a little late for that," Harvey said, "I'm afraid you're in big trouble."  
"Can't you do something?" Harvey said.  
"Is that what this is?" Harvey said, "You think just because your uncle is a cop, it's okay for you to steal. You think I can just fix this?"  
"Harvey, please there must be something you can do," Lynette said.  
"What is it you expect from me," Harvey said.  
"Please..." she said, "I need you to help me."  
Harvey sighed, took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He got up from his chair.  
  
"Nash, it's her first offence," Harvey said, "In her twenty years, she's never done anything like this before."  
"I ran her through the computer and she's clean," Joe said.  
"You want me to bend the rules, because she's a family member?" Nash said.  
"She's scared," Harvey said, "I don't think at the time she realized the severity of her actions."  
"So, I'm supposed to let her off the hook, until the next time when she maybe kills someone?" Nash said, "No way."  
"I give you my personal guarantee that she will not do it again," Harvey said, "I will take full responsibility for her."  
  
Harvey sat down beside Lynette. "Here's what is going to happen," he said, "First of all, you no longer own a gun, it's gone. Then the money will go back to the store and since no one was hurt you will be indefinitely be on a type of parole. That means you will report to someone twice a day every, twelve hours. You will report in person in the morning and by telephone at night. You will be staying with me and are expected in by 7p.m. every night."  
"Seven?" Lynette complained.  
"You just made it six," Nash said, "Considering what you've done, I think it's more than fair."  
"Who am I supposed to report to?" Lynette said.  
Nash smiled at her.  
"No, you can't be serious," Lynette said.  
"Well, you do have another option," Nash said.  
"What's that?" Lynette said.  
"A cell," Joe said.  
"So, what's it going to be?" Harvey said.  
"Alright," she sighed, "I will report to Captain Bridges."  
Nash leaned across the table. "That's a smart choice," he said, "Let me give you a warning. If you report to me even one minute late, you are going to find out what the inside of a cell looks like. Are we clear?"  
"Perfectly," Lynette said.  
  
Lynette returned to Harvey's apartment, just before 6p.m., to find him already there. "I didn't think you would be home so early," she said.  
Checking his watch, Harvey said, "Nice to see you can follow orders."  
"I said, I would," Lynette said. Reaching into her bag and pulling out envelopes, she said, "I have some great pictures that I took..." Harvey was obviously not listening. "Harvey?" she said.  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Harvey said.  
"Are you alright?" Lynette said.  
"Yeah, of course I am," Harvey said.  
"You just don't seem yourself, right now," Lynette said.  
"I've got a lot on my mind," Harvey said, walking to the other side of the room, "I was just thinking about something."  
Lynette paused, before she said, "Harvey, I didn't come here for just a friendly visit, there's another reason."  
"What does that mean?" Harvey said.  
"I know," Lynette said.  
"Know what?" Harvey said.  
"Your partner," she said, "I know what happened and know that's what is bothering you right now. I'm aware that you two were close and I just..."  
"Just what Lynette?" Harvey said, suddenly agitated, "You wanted to check up on me? To make sure I wasn't falling apart? I happen to be a grown man. Okay, yeah, I miss Evan, but that doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself!" He turned away.  
Lynette touched the back of his shoulder and said, "I just thought if you wanted to talk about it..."  
"I said, I am fine!" Harvey said.  
Lynette took a deep breath. "Okay," she said, turning to leave the room.  
"Lynette," Harvey called her back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just still hard sometimes, you know? Evan...he was more than just my partner, he was my friend. He could be a damn fool sometimes," Harvey laughed, "But still...did you know that he had just put his life back together and he was going to get married? It's not fair, he didn't deserve this." Harvey was fighting the tears.  
Lynette went and sat with him, putting her arm around his shoulders.  
  
The next morning Lynette stood in the S.I.U. impatiently waiting for Nash. "Nine o'clock, he says," she said, "He expects me to be here, but where is he?"  
"Don't worry," Harvey said, trying to stifle a yawn, as he sat at his desk, "I know you were here on time."  
"Why does everyone have to organize their schedule around Nash Bridges," Lynette said, "Does he really think he's that self important?"  
"Lynette..." Harvey began.  
"No, he has been on my case since I came into town," she continued, "Why can't he just leave me alone?"  
"Because he doesn't want you to screw up again," Nash said, from behind her.  
Lynette closed her eyes. "Good morning," Nash smiled, "Harvey, was she here on time?"  
"Yes, she was," Harvey said.  
"Good, that what I like to hear," Nash said, "I'm sorry if organizing your schedule around me is inconvenient."  
"Captain Bridges, I'm sorry," Lynette said.  
"Lynette, walk with me," Nash said, motioning with his hand. Nash noticed Harvey was yawning. "Are we keeping you up?" Nash said.  
"No, sorry Nash," Harvey said, "I just got to sleep late last night."  
Looking at Lynette, Nash said, "You look a little tired yourself. Good late night movie?"  
"Harvey and I were..." Lynette looked at her uncle, "Talking last night."  
"Yeah, we were," Harvey said.  
Nash sensed the topic of the conversation had been personal, so he didn't ask. "Lynette, have you been good for the past twelve hours?" he said.  
"Let's see," she said, thoughtfully, "I did a little illegal gambling and then I thought I would try to highjack an airplane."  
Harvey stood up from his desk. "Nash, would you excuse us for just a minute?" Harvey grabbed Lynette by the arm and led her a few feet away. "Nash, is doing you a huge favor, not landing you in jail and don't think he can't do it. So, I suggest you drop the attitude, young lady."  
"Young lady?" Lynette said, "Well, Harvey I didn't know that you were my father!"  
"What did I just say?" Harvey said.  
Lynette paused and then she walked over to Nash. "Captain Bridges, I'm sorry," she said, "Since I've talked to you last, I've talked to Harvey, had some sleep, had breakfast and now I'm here."  
"And you're going to stay out of trouble today, right?" Nash said.  
"Today and everyday, just like the past two weeks," Lynette said.  
  
Later in the day, Lynette arrived back at the S.I.U., to find Harvey still hard at work. "You promised me lunch," she said.  
"I know just give me a few minutes," Harvey said.  
"You also told me I could meet that little boy of yours," Lynette said.  
"I know that too," Harvey said, "Just hold on."  
Several minutes later, Lynette leaned over Harvey's shoulder and said, "You promised me lunch, not dinner."  
"Could let me finish up?" Harvey said, "The less you interrupt me, the quicker we can go."  
Nash was standing at his desk, feeling in his pockets and looking around. "Can I help you find something?" Joe asked.  
"Have you seen my wallet?" Nash said.  
"No," Joe said, "Did you leave it in the car?"  
"Now, why would I do a foolish thing like that," Nash said. He turned around to see Lynette holding his wallet out to him. Nash looked at her and took it. Looking through it, he said, "I think that's a violation of your parole."  
Lynette looked at Nash. "What?" she said. Then she realized, "Oh no, you don't think I took it! I found it on the floor where you likely dropped it."  
"You'll forgive me if I have a hard time believing you," Nash said.  
"I didn't take your wallet," Lynette said, "Harvey, will you tell him."  
Harvey held his hand up, he was on the phone again.  
"Is everything in it?" Joe said.  
"Oh, come on," Lynette said.  
"It's all there," Nash said, "So, Lynette, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt."  
"Oh, thanks," Lynette sighed, but somehow she couldn't help but smile.  
Noticing that Lynette was watching him, Nash said, "Is there something I can do for you?"  
"You know what?" Lynette said.  
"I can't wait to hear," Nash said.  
"You're extremely cute when you're angry," Lynette said.  
Harvey snapped his folder shut and standing up he said, "I can finish this later. Lynette, let's go."  
  
It was a few days later when Nash, saw Harvey and Lynette enter the premises. Lynette walked over to him and said, "Nash Bridges, I want to thank you."  
"For what exactly," Nash said.  
"I had the most amazing dream about you last night," Lynette said.  
"Is that so?" Nash said.  
"Yes, there was you and me and some satin sheets and then..." she started.  
"Lynette..." Harvey said.  
"Have you ever had one of those dreams that just seemed so real?" she said.  
"Yeah," Joe said, intrigued, "So satin sheets and then what?"  
Nash whacked a folder onto Joe's head. "You know Joe you were in my dream too," Lynette said.  
"I was?" Joe said.  
"Yes, you were driving Nash's car," Nash said.  
Nash laughed, "Sounds more like a nightmare to me."  
"Nash, we have to talk about something," Harvey said, "You see Lynette needs to go home."  
"And I'm still under your watchful eye," Lynette said, "As nice as those eyes are."  
"What do you think, Joe?" Nash said, "Should I spring her?"  
"I think you should put that another way," Joe said.  
"Lynette, I'm going to say you're free to go," Nash said, "But I don't want to hear about you ever doing anything like this again."  
"You really are cute, you know," Lynette said.  
"He said, you could go," Joe said, "You can stop with the compliments."  
"Captain Bridges, wants me to be honest," Lynette said.  
"Figures," Joe said.  
"Oh, Joe I'm sorry," Lynette said, "You're kind of cute too."  
"I thought you were leaving," Nash said.  
"I am," Lynette said, "But did you think I was going to disappear without saying goodbye to you?"  
Standing in front of him she said, "I'm sorry for being so much trouble."  
"Just stay out of it," Nash said, in a friendly warning.  
"Only if you do the same," Lynette smiled.  
"Lynette, we're running short on time," Harvey said.  
"Have a safe trip home," Nash said.  
"Thank you," Lynette said. She had only taken a few steps when she turned and said, "Nash?"  
"Yes?" he said, looking up from his work.  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye," she smiled.  
Smiling, Nash said, "You don't want to miss your plane."  
  
At the airport, Lynette was reluctant to say goodbye to Harvey. "You know I don't like goodbyes. I wish I didn't have to go."  
"Me too," Harvey said, "I'm really glad you were here."  
"Even though you had to bail me out?" Lynette said.  
"That's what uncles are for," Harvey said.  
Lynette smiled. After a pause she said, "Are you okay...I mean really okay now?"  
"I'll be fine, don't worry," Harvey said, "It helped having you here." Taking a deep breath, he said, "You don't want to miss your flight."  
"You know, I don't have to go," Lynette said.  
"Yeah, you do," Harvey said.  
"I suppose you're right," Lynette said, "Harvey I..." Lynette said. Unable to finish her sentence she threw her arms around her uncle.  
"I love you too," Harvey said.  
"I'm going to miss you," Lynette said.  
"Same here," Harvey said, "But it's not like were never going to see each other again, right?"  
"You can count on it," Lynette said, "I can't go for too long without seeing my favorite uncle."  
"I'm your only uncle," Harvey said, picking up her bag, "Come on your flight is boarding."  
At the gate she hugged him again. "I'll be back sometime soon."  
"I'll warn Nash," Harvey said. They shared a smile and then he said, "Call me when you get home. Just so I know you got there okay."  
"I will," she said, "Bye."  
At the entrance way she turned to leave and Harvey returned the gesture. He watched her walk away until he could no longer see her. Then he smiled to himself and left the airport. 


End file.
